Of Fathers
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Fathers aren't always people you are born with. Sometimes they're people you choose.


Of Fathers

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Henry needs a father. It becomes clear on an early morning when he watches some of the other boys from school get ready for take your child to work day. True, he could go to work with either of his mothers but it's the other boys talking about what their dad's do that truly ruins it for him. He's alone.

Emma told him his father's a hero. She told him that he had died doing important things. She tells all this and he believes it at first. Because what child doesn't want to believe the parent he will never meet is a hero? A father he will never could be anything. Could be anyone. So it is easy to believe he is a firefighter and a hero.

But Henry is growing up. He knows that fairytales are true and that wishes can happen when you wish on a star. He also knows that the world can be ugly. Regina and Emma try to shield mind but there are enemies out their worse than the Evil Queen and not everything can be solved by true love's kiss. He begins to doubt the story Emma tells because the outside world isn't like Storybrooke. People disappear and are never found. Innocents are murdered. Children are hurt by parents. People lie.

Emma will not tell him anything about his father. She goes out of the way to avoid answering his questions. Does Henry have his smile? Does he sound like him? Does he remind Emma of him?

She doesn't answer. She only avoids and Henry tries to make himself a fake image of his father.

Henry doesn't go to school the day after take your child to work day. He doesn't want to hear the other boys talk of their fathers. He can't not when he doesn't know his. He doesn't even know a name. Emma won't give him one and Henry knows the story she told him is just a story.

He stumbles through the playground before wandering the streets. The playground is empty and Emma will come looking for him. He doesn't want to talk to her. Not today. Today he is taking a break from Operation Cobra and his mothers. Today he is looking for something but he doesn't know what. Mr. Gold only raises an eyebrow at him before crossing the street.

Henry is right across from the pawnshop. He's thought about going in a couple times but the place makes his skin crawl. He's seen the two creepy puppets sitting on Gold's counter. They watch him with their doll's eyes measuring him in their sad way. He knows their story but there's nothing he can do. Nothing he can do. Henry is not the savoir. He's just her son.

"You know skipping school is eventually going to catch up with you. And if you keep walking the streets Regina or Emma will come. Someone will tell them. Small towns are not known for keeping secrets," Gold says.

"But you won't tell them. I know you won't. It doesn't benefit in any way," Henry replies.

"Very true. Not good for me no matter how you look at it. Still why are you roaming aimlessly?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Ah," says Gold knowingly. "That's hard for a man. Looking for something that is just beyond your reach kind of liking watching shadows out of the corner of your eye."

"Exactly but I don't know what I'm looking for."

"All the more reason to find it. But maybe you're asking the wrong question. "

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask yourself the what but the why. The why is always the more interesting of answers."

"Like why you created the curse?"

Gold doesn't pretend with Henry. He doesn't question his sanity or even ask him how he knows. For that alone Henry likes Gold. There is little else to like about the man.

"I was looking for something….no someone I lost. Don't forget to treasure what you have boy. Some things…people can't be replaced."

Henry nods. "I hope you find whoever you're looking for Mr. Gold."

"Thanks lad."

Gold watches Henry go with a smile. It is like watching Bae the happy way that Henry walks towards the back roads. Doubtless the boy ever gets moments where he isn't trying to convince Emma or hide from Regina. There's no need to spoil the boy's day. He needs a break, yes, a moment to refresh himself before he heads back into battle. Gold can give him that. They still have time.

Henry stays off the main streets after that. There isn't much for him to do and there's few places for him to go but still he doesn't feel like school or home or even visiting Emma. He keeps wandering until he reaches Marco's woodshop.

"You have your mother worried about," August says not looking away from the clock he's tinkering with.

"Which one?"

"Both most likely but Emma's the one I saw. She's frantically searching the entire place for you."

Henry sighs. There are days that he feels he must be the grown up. Between Emma and Regina he doesn't think that he gets the care he is supposed to get. Granted they both love him and he loves them even if it doesn't always seem that way. It's just…with Regina he knows that she has sealed off most of her emotions. She shows him affection and care but it's not the same thing. It's as if her heart is broken and she's trying to use him to heal herself. She is incapable of eliciting real feelings. Emma doesn't trust. Henry knows this and recognizes that Emma has been wounded. People have hurt her and so she has closed herself off to keep herself safe. She loves him and it's the fierce type of love that parents have towards their children. The type of love that reminds one of a warm fire. But like fire Emma can consume herself and destroy without meaning to. She can cut off all emotion in a single moment and she will always do what is best for herself. She's all about survival and Henry worries that one day that instinct will take her away from him. That she will see him as something of a weakness. Henry is a part of her but he doesn't understand her. She doesn't love like he does: wholly.

"Don't take me back."

August doesn't look up from his work. "Why?"

"I don't want to go back. It's like I'm the only one who know s the truth. Sometimes it's hard living with it."

"But you aren't the only one. I know. Regina knows. Gold knows. And Emma mentioned someone else knowing. And soon she will know because you have that gift."

"What gift?"

"Believing. It's a gift you know. I wouldn't exist if Gepetto hadn't believed in me. You believe Henry. That's what makes you special."

"Can I just stay?"

August looks at him through a writer's eyes. He can see the small details that escape most people like the shadows in Henry's eyes and the way the boy's fist as clenching and unclenching.

"You know Henry you can tell me what's bothering you. I did tell you about turning back into wood. It would make sense if you unburdened yourself to me. I'm not going to judge."

"What are you working on?"

August lets the boy's avoidance slide. He spends the afternoon teaching Henry about woodworking and clocks. For a week Henry comes after school to work with him and Marco. He's told Regina that he's playing with friends. To Emma he only says that he's collecting information for Operation Cobra. In truth he's just soaking it all in. Marco shows him how the different tools work and August explains more about gears. Henry learns and the two men welcome him. There's always a sandwich and coke waiting for him.

He smiles watching their fingers work. Their hands are so clever and soon his become as clever. His fingers learn the delicate art of working with the gears. He learns more and more. His days full of seeing puzzle pieces. Marco tells him and August stories of the projects he's worked on. August tells him of the world, the places he's seen and the places he's gone. Henry soaks it up and tells them of stories he's made up. He talks about Regina once teaching him to climb a tree. How she had told him of horses and shown him how to ride. He whispers of Emma and how she makes funny faces to make him laugh.

One afternoon Dr. Hopper joins them. He's surprised to see Henry but doesn't remark about it. He simply analyzes the situation sees that Henry is happy. The boy chatters with August and Marco eagerly. When August ruffles Henry's head before leaving, Dr. Hopper notes the smile on the boy's face.

"Henry's fond of you," Archie says during dinner.

Marco has long since gone to bed. It is only Archie and August putting away the dishes and cleaning up.

"I'm fond of him too," August says easily. "He's a good kid. Seems rather alone though. I remember feeling that way when I was his age."

Archie doesn't say anything more and August leaves going back to his room at the inn. He's beginning to hate the room. It's lonely more like a box than a home but he hasn't known a home in twenty-eight years. He's barely in bed when the phone rings.

Normally he'd ignore but there's something frantic about the ringing. It's Mary Margaret but he can barely recognize her voice over the haze of the rapid fired words. She frantic and he can hear Emma yelling in the background and a male voice calming her. Only hearing Henry's name is enough to shake August.

"What happened?"

"Emma and Regina worked out a deal. Something to do with Emma leaving Storybrooke and visiting Henry when she could. Regina gave Emma a turnover as a peace offering. When Emma told Henry, he got upset. When he saw the turnover-"

"Was it apple?"

His sides hurt and his leg aches. His arm is barely functioning but it's his heart that feels wooden.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"No matter what the world, Regina still has the same mode of operations. Emma didn't believe him I take it."

"No. So Henry ate it."

August drops the phone. He remembers the story too well. The apple causing Snow White to lock into her own body and her breathing to stop. They had thought her dead and would've buried her alive. To Henry that will happen. They will bury him and he will suffocate in the earth. There is no magic here to keep him safe. A prisoner of his own body, August almost laughs at the irony. Henry will be just like him.

He can hear Mary Margaret trying to talk to him. But he forgets the phone. There isn't much time. Damn Emma for not believing.

He doesn't know how he manages to ride his bike to the hospital. He almost fell a couple of times and he's ran several red lights. The nurse at the front desk refuses to give him answers. He's not family. Not a relation in any which way and Mayor Mills is restricting information. He ignores her when she says he can't go towards the rooms.

He stumbles once he's up the stairs. His leg hurts. It's digging into his stump which still remains flesh. He expects to see Emma screaming at Regina. Instead he finds her curled up in the arms of a man that he can only recognize as the Mad Hatter. He doesn't question it. Emma is pounding of the Hatter's chest yelling herself hoarse. The Hatter is trying to keep her quiet pulling her further into him even though some of those punches connect with violent force.

Regina is praying in the corner alone. Her eyes are actually red-rimmed. She looks broken and August pities her. She doesn't understand love and now the boy might be dead because of her.

David Nolan is demanding answers of Dr Whale and Mary Margaret is sitting next to Ruby who comforting her. Mr. Gold is sitting a chair. His eyes are shrewdly watching Dr. Whale who is avoiding answering David.

"Only family can know," Whale says.

"His mothers are here," David yells. "You should just tell us."

"I want to get Regina in a consulting room as she is the only one who has legal rights to the information—"

August doesn't know what possessed him. The punch felt good and Whale is staring at him dumbstruck. In another life what he wouldn't have given to hurt Whale, Monstro like this.

"Regina is the one responsible for this. You will tell us NOW what is happening to the boy or so help me God I will hit you until you're convulsing on the floor. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Whale only looks at Regina.

"Tell us," she says her voice croaky but not lacking authority.

"He's very ill. He might die if I don't figure it out. The apple was from your garden?" Whale asks.

"I didn't know it was poisonous," Regina says.

"You're lying," Emma says.

She's still curled into the Hatter. "I know what you promised Jefferson for the apple but you were never going to deliver. I should hate him but I can't. Not since he came and gave Whale information. But you…You said you'd dropped our war for Henry's sake. YOU'VE KILLED HIM!"

Emma's frantic now her nails preparing to claw Regina's face. She grabbing at Regina who is shocked and unprepared. It is the Hatter though that rips Emma off.

"Let me go Jefferson. Let me go. Or I swear—"

"They will arrest you if you hurt her. You know that. Why don't you just take out your frustrations on me?"

"It's not your fault. You only did what you did because she said she'd help you."

Jefferson laughs. "I could've signed your death warrant and you—"

"I would do anything for Henry why should it be different for you and Grace?"

The Hatter pulls her out into the hallway. August can't hear what the man is saying now. But part of him a rather large part wants to demand answers from Jefferson and then punch Regina. Emma is breaking though. He can see it because Emma Swan has always been so unbreakable. Who know Henry was her Achilles heel.

The room has grown quiet but lots of eyes are glaring at Regina. She is shaken.

"Is he allowed people to sit with him?" Mary Margaret asks bringing concern back to Henry.

"Yes but only short visits," Whale says. "No outbursts. Just talk to him. We've done everything we can. I'll see if there is another medication available but unless there are more details then he's had the best treatment we can give."

It is a strange parade of visitors for Henry and when August finally gets his turn he sits next to the bed.

"I never had a kid. You know, I just automatically assumed I'd suck at it. Figured I was still a puppet pretending to be human so, what would I know about being a father. What do I know about being human? But when you started coming around I figured maybe I had made a mistake somewhere. You became my kid in the last week. Became something I don't think I can do without. Someone who looked at me like I could do no wrong. The same way I look at my father. I started to teach you what he taught me. I—You made her believe. You made her see. And maybe there is enough magic in this universe to save you. To bring you back. Because you deserve it, kid. You do and I don't want to see this world without someone like you. You make it bearable. Twenty-eight years of it being unbearable and within a moment of meeting you, it becomes something to experience all over again."

Marco embraces him when he goes into the waiting room.

"How'd you know where I was?" August asks.

"I heard about Henry," Marco says. "Knew you loved that boy like he was yours. He loves you too, August. You should see how his eyes light up when you tell he's done something right. You make him feel like he's perfect the way he is. I doubt anyone has ever done that for him."

"There's Emma."

"No," Marco says. "Emma is afraid for him. She doesn't quite believe in him. Not like you do. Not like you have always believed in people, Pinocchio."

"What did you?"

Marco smiles. "I can't forget you, my boy. I doubt I would ever live that long. Besides curses fade every day. Now let's wait for your boy."

It is a nightmare that August will never forget but his father is next to him. Reminding him to do what his boy is good at, believe.

Henry flat lines while Emma is in his room. She kisses him saying goodbye. But love breaks all curses and Henry breathes. He speaks to Emma tears shining through both their eyes. She believes and he is alive. There will be battles to fight and truths to unlock but right now Henry living is a victory.

August has fallen asleep in his chair even though he has struggled to stay awake. His body is stiff and he uncomfortable but he hasn't slept for what seems like days. Archie and Marco shaking him doesn't wake him. Nothing does until Emma.

"Maybe he doesn't want to see Henry," Emma says flippantly. "I can just go back for another visit myself."

August jumps so hard that the wooden joints pinch cartilage. He hobbles and limps towards the room ignoring Emma who's laughing and the Hatter who has Reginna backed into a corner. He feels no pity for the Evil Queen. She's almost killed his boy. She deserves whatever Storybrooke's resident lunatic can manufacture.

Henry smiles at him. "She believes. You were right I could make her believe."

"I never doubted you but next time don't risk yourself. You scared all of us."

"I'm sorry. I just needed her to believe. I needed her to. Otherwise everyone will remain unhappy and you'll die. You'll become a puppet again. I couldn't watch you fade away."

There are tears in the boy's eyes. It's awkward but August pulls him close.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise and you know I can't lie."

"Else your nose grows."

"That's right or I develop unattractive donkey ears that itch. And all that braying makes my throat hoarse."

"I'd like to see that. Donkey ears could become a new fad."

"Maybe on someone else but I don't want to relive that."

Henry grows quiet falling asleep. August hobbles towards the door. Things will change. The savior's aware. His hobbling must have woken Henry because the boy's eyes snap open.

"You'll be here when I wake right?" the boy asks tiredly.

"You bet."

"Thanks…Dad."

"Don't worry about, son."

Henry may not have been born to him and August has a feeling just looking at the madman from Wonderland's eyes that Emma will never be with him, but he is Henry's father. The boy has named it and no one can contest that. For after all Henry is the writer of their story.

The End

A/N: The scenes with August and Henry in the last episode were my favorite. They made me want to write this. This entire story got me to thinking about what defines families. What decides who are our parents and who aren't. Most bonds in life don't boil down to genetics. They come from some unique connection between souls. I don't think it would matter to someone as loving as Henry if the person he considers father isn't his biological one or even someone married to Emma. I think to him a father would be someone he connected with.


End file.
